Because You Loved Me
by Midnight Falls18
Summary: The kids are doing Karokee and Rogue has to sing cause it's her turn. She picks a song that reflects on what she feels for her new boyfriend and lover cause he's the only one that can touch her.


Summary: The kids are doing Karokee and Rogue has to sing cause it's her turn. She picks a song that reflects on what she feels for her new boyfriend and lover cause he's the only one that can touch her.

One-Shot

Rogue walked into the room an arched eyebrow at the others especially Kitty and Jubilee. They were setting up some wire s and machines on a table. With a frown she looked over and met the eyes of Pete with both her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Don ask me." He lifted his hands towards her and shook his head with an amused look upon his face as she frowned.

"We're doing Karokee." cheered Jubilee with a grin upon her face as she looked at them all as groans were heard and protest were made from all the males with Rogue joining in.

"No way im I doing this." Rogue spoke with a sharp look as she crossed her arms over her chest as the teachers walked in with amused looks.

"Da I agree." Pete walked over and stood on the left side of her as Jimmy Kurt joined on the other side of her.

"Vat is de point of dis?" Kurt frowned as he cocked his head to the side his tail swishing back and forth.

"Meant for people to get up there and sing and make themselves look stupid." Snorted out Rogue as she stood there with a defiant look upon her face.

She stiffened momentarily as she felt strong arms wrap tightly around her waist before relaxing as she leaned backwards into a well muscled toned chest. She smiled as she felt her lover lean forward and lay his head on top of her own.

" Ah come on Cherie. Dit might be fun." Spoke Remy in a gentle and soft tone to her as he nuzzled the top her head gently.

"I don't thinks so, Gambs." She argued as she used his mutant name but fought a smile as she remembered no one but her, Logan and the professor knew his real name and vise versa.

"Please Cherie. For moi." He whispered in her ear as he laid a kiss on a certain spot behind her ear the made her weak in the knees for him.

"Your not playing fair." She grumbled out sourly and huffed as he gave a husky chuckle before pulling her to sit on the love seat with him. She curled up and leaned against him with his arms around her tightly. She had to smile though cause he was the only one to ever be able to touch her without her draining him; cause of his mutation.

"Alright everyone! Gather around cause everyone and I do mean everyone is damn well going to sing!" Dazzler placed her hands on her hips and gave them all a glare.

"I am gonnna need a beer." Logan muttered walking to the kitchen with the other adults following.

**Twenty-minutes later**

Laughs were heard all around as Kitty just got down singing barbie girl with a playful smile. They were all having fun with one another as they sang song after song. They only one that did not get up there and sing was Rogue and Gambit.

She refused to get up there and sing as hours had gone by before her best friend Dazzle grabbed her hand and pleaded with her to get up there and sing.

"Come on. I know you can sing cause I have heard you singe before in the shower." Smirked One of the male students causing John and the other two glower at him.

"What the hell do you mean you have heard me sing in the shower? You have been in my room, while I was showering?" Rogue snapped with a low growl as three males began to glare at him.

"Chose your words wisely." Snapped John as he made a fireball causing the male to freeze as he realized what he had said as Logan lengthened his claws and Gambit held up a glowing red card with a glare.

"Careful homme. Dat's moi cherie yo's talking about." Gambit glared as the male began to sweat with a nervous look as he held up a his glowing card.

"No no no no no no! I meant I heard her singing in the girls locker room cause you know how good my hearing is and all." He put up his hands in surrender with fear plastered on his face.

"Nice save." Snickered Dazzler under her breath as she saw the way they were glaring at the boy. Cause it looked as if they were debating on to kill him.

" I still ain't singing." Nodded Rogue as she crossed her arms over her chest with a glare towards them.

"Please!" Sarah grabbed her in a hug careful to not touch any showing skin.

"Arrg! Fine. I'll do it cause I know for a fact non of Ya'll will leave me alone if I don't." She grumbled under her breath, "Go pick me a song Sarah." She nudged the girl who squealed in delight and ran towards the machine.

"You do know she is gonna pick a love song right?" Dazzler gave her best friend a smile as the female shot her a glare.

Rogue stood up to her full height and walked over to the child looking over the songs. She burst into laughter as she figure what song the little girl wanted her to sing.

"It fits you an big brother." Sarah nodded her head with a grin upon her face as she looked up to her with a pleading look.

"Okay no sweat, petite." She kissed the top of the girls head as she grabbed the microphone and watched as she ran back over to sit beside Rahne. Taking a deep breath as the back ground music began to play and some of the females grinned as they recognized the song. She began to sing in a soft and gentle tone.

**_(For all those times you stood by me_**  
><strong><em>For all the truth that you made me see<em>**  
><strong><em>For all the joy you brought to my life<em>**

**_For all the wrong that you made right_**  
><strong><em>For every dream you made come true<em>**  
><strong><em>For all the love I found in you<em>**

**_I'll be forever thankful baby_**  
><strong><em>You're the one who held me up<em>**  
><strong><em>Never let me fall<em>**

**_You're the one who saw me through through it all)_**

She grinned as she remembered when she had first met the male.

**_Flash back_**

_Rogue stormed down the hallway away from the scene she had just walked in on. Her boyfriend of three years had been cheating on her with Jubilee, who was her so called best friend. With tears pooling in her eyes she stormed down the stairs and ignored as Bobby ran after her. Looking around for an escape she looked up as she saw Logan walked in with his duffle bag._

_"LOGAN!" She yelled out with relief and heartbreak shining through her voice as she ran to her foster father. She ignored the other male that walked into the house with him and pounced on the man that had been her father for nearly four years._

_"What's wrong Stripes?" Logan caught her easily around the waist and held her as he felt the tears soak his shoulder._

_"Rogue!" Bobby ran into the room and skidded to a halt as he saw Logan holding the female._

_"What did you do, iceboy?" Snarled Logan as he held Marie tighter to him and growled at the boy._

_"Nothing." Squeaked out Bobby with fear as he saw the other male glaring at him as well behind dark sunglasses._

_"NOTHING!" Shouted Rogue as she yanked away from her father and glare at Bobby with resentment, "YOU CALL SLEEPING WITH ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS BEHIND MY BACK NOTHING!" She hollard at him with a glare of venom as she channeled on her inner Pyro and made fire cover her right fist._

_"You son of a bitch!" Dazzler snarled as she over heard everything and shoved the boy forward as her hands began to sparkle fast._

_"I trusted you!" Rogue yelled as anguish leaked into her voice as the fire went out and she fell to her knees with tears falling down her face freely, "I guess I don't blame you cause come on who would wanna have a girlfriend that he could never touch or kiss without the fear of being killed." She croaked out hoarsely with more tears streaming down her face._

_"Rogue, please I am sorry but I couldn't help it. I'm only a man." Bobby sighed as he looked at her but yelped as a fireball hit in the chest and knocked him into Dazzler; who threw him to the ground._

_"Go to hell Bobby. We're over and I want nothing to do with you again." Rogue turned sharply and ran for it towards Ororo's garden knowing the Weather Goddess would not mind her going there._

_"Your fucked Bub." Snarled out Logan as he walked over to the male with his claws out and a deadly look upon his face._

_"And you are so fucking dead." Snapped Kitty as she appeared with Pete right behind her._

_They were so busy and intent on to bring Bobby pain no notice the male had trailed off after Rogue._

_She sat down in the corner and wrapped her hands around her knees. She had already wiped away her tears but it tore at her heart cause she had truthfully trusted the boy with her heart._

_"De filli in dere wrong Chere." Spoke up a husky southern accent causing her to look up quickly and spotted the male from early with Logan._

_He was handsome as can be but what had her attention was his now uncovered red on black eyes on staring at her from his crouched position in front of her. His eyes were beautiful to her where she figured they would make others uncomfortable._

_"What?" She asked with a soft tone and pain flashed in her eyes as she thought of Bobby and shocked as the male put his hand on her cheek causing her to flinch before she realized he had on gloves on his hands. She looked up and looked deeper into his eyes and saw the held compassion in them and understanding._

_"De Iceboy. Homme non should dhave non hurt y'. From moi see, yr' a dvery belle fille." He smiled softly to her causing her to blush some and duck her head away._

_"Thanks. So, who do I thanks for coming to cheer me up?" She smiled as she looked at the male with a mirth filled look as he chuckled._

_"De name's Gambit but for y' petite, de name Remy LeBeay but only wen it just us." He grinned to her as she nodded her head and smiled back to him more with her expressive emerald green eyes._

_"The names Rogue but to you the name is Marie Darkhlome but only in private. Swamp Rat." She teased as he gave a bark of laughter and nodded his head in understanding._

_"Already gave this Cajun a nick name uh, River Rat." He smirked before standing and holding his hand for her to take._

_Rogue looked unsure for a second before placing her hand on his and allowing him to help her up. She knew it would take some time but she knew one thing her Remy were now friends and he was not afraid to touch her._

**_End of Flash Back_**

She smiled as she remembered that metting and how they both hit off.

**_(You were my strength when I was weak_**  
><strong><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>**

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_**  
><strong><em>You gave me faith coz you believed<em>**  
><strong><em>Em everything I am<em>**  
><strong><em>Because you loved me)<em>**

She continued to sing as she brought herself to the present and some of the females grabbing onto their respected males with grins before her eyes flickered over to her own male. He was staring her with a soft and inviting smile upon his face but his eyes were gentle and caring as he stared at her.

_**(You gave me wings and made me fly**_  
><em><strong>You touched my hand I could touch the sky<strong>_

_**I lost my faith, you gave it back to me**_

_**You said no star was out of reach**_  
><em><strong>You stood by me and I stood tall<strong>_  
><em><strong>I had your love I had it all<strong>_

_**I'm grateful for each day you gave me**_  
><em><strong>Maybe I don't know that much<strong>_

_**But I know this much is true**_  
><em><strong>I was blessed because I was loved by you)<strong>_

Remy looked at his belle fille up there singing. He smiled as he thought of the quick friendship they had gained with one another after he went after her in Stormy's garden. He wanted to kick Bobby's ass for the pain he had caused the female. He fought a frown as he thought of the day or more like night he realized he loved her more than anything.

**_Flash back_**

_He was sitting in his room or more actually lounging on his bed when his phone went off._

_"Oui?" He asked but frowned as he heard music blaring in the background._

_"Rems." Choked out Rogue's voice with a slur to it making him frown some more._

_"Chere, dhe be drunk?" He asked hiding the amusement in his voice at her getting drunk. He resisted a chuckle he heard her stumbling some._

_"No Rems. All I have had is some coke that Bobby got me as a peace offering cause I am the one driving back but Rems I think something got put in it." She stuttered out with a pain lacing her words causing him to straighten up fast and growl._

_"What r de effects?" He asked and swore he would kill the fucking ice dick if he put anything in her drink._

_"Dizzy and I ... get quite turned on ever time someone is barely touching my gloved arms of shirt covered back. I dunno feel so good please come and get me. I feel close to passing out." She stuttered out back to him causing him to job to his feet grabbing his trench coat._

_"Okay Chere, Yo' need t' moi a favor. Go t' de corner of dhe club and stay dere. Keep talking Chere even wen moi does not talk back." Ordered back as he ran out his room and slipped on his blue tooth and nearly ran into the other X-Men._

_"Come on Slim, the brotherhood have been spotted at the club the kiddies are at." Logan spoke but frowned as he saw Remy's eyes glowing a brilliant red with rage and worry flashing in them._

**_At the Club_**

_The got there in time to see Mystique standing over a passed over Rogue on the ground. But it was the fear and concern flashing over her face that had them pausing. The place was trashed as Pyro stood beside her and was firing fire directly at the other Brotherhood members along with Lance AkA Avalanche beside him causing earth quakes to knock them back. Remy ran over as he fired up a card and hit Pietro in the chest hard knocking him backwards._

_"She was hit in the chest by a hexbolt from Wanda." Mystique spoke as she looked at Remy as he knelt beside them and picked up Rogue bridal style._

_Soon enough with the extra people they were able to drive them away and get back to the Mansion. The others were pacing out-side the Med Lab waiting on the results on Rogue after the other teens that went had been patched up._

_Hank came walking out looking not so happy about something, "She is fine but who in lords grace laced her drink with a date rape drug?" He snapped coldly to the teens as mouths fell open._

_"I dunno." Stuttered out Bobby which was a mistake consider two were telepaths and one could feel his emotions and one could smell them._

_Before anyone could blink Gambit's fist hit his jaw hard knocking him back but he was grabbed by the enraged Cajun and his shirt started to take on a red/pink glow._

_"Y' made a big mistake homme in doing dhat t' moi le meilleur ami (best friend) ." He snapped with his eyes glowing red hot with rage in them. He charged up the boys shirt and was soo damn tempted to shove him away from him._

_"Big fucking mistake." snarled out Logan as he released his claws and growled at the ice user and looked over to Mystique as she growled and found her glaring death at the boy along with Pyro firing up his hands._

_"I thought is was just a simple little drug to help her relax cause she wasn't drinking with the rest of us." he protested weakly and was shaking but cried out in pain as Remy slammed him into the wall hard with a pissed off look._

_"She was the driver dumbass!" Shouted Dazzler as she looked ready tear him apart for fucking with her adopted sister._

_"Gambit please decharge him. Scott will take him to the detention room and we will think of a proper punishment for Mr. Drake's actions." Spoke up Charles as he sighed in disappointment at the younger male for what he did to Rogue._

_With a growl and a unhappy look Remy took back the charge and shoved the boy right into a completely livid Scott; who dragged him out the room by his ear hard with him protesting loudly in pain._

_"I want him to have a damn well harsh punishment or I will kill him for what he has done to my daughter Charles." Mystique hissed through clenched teeth shocking them all into silence._

_Remy looked at the female before he walked towards the Med Lab doors and went over to Rogues bed. He sat down beside her and took her gloved hand into his own with sigh of relief that she would be okay._

_"When are you going to tell her you love her?" Asked Jean as she walked over slowly with a small smile as he looked wide eyed at her blunt words._

_"Chere no feel the same as Gambit." He sighed as he realized yes indeed he was in love with the belle fille laying on the bed._

_"I don't think so. Who was it she always goes to with a problem besides Logan though he is like a father to her? Who was it she called tonight for help? Who is it that she went to when her she found out her father had passed away?" Jean asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder with a small smile before she turned and left the room._

_"Merde. We both in deep aren't we Chere." He looked at the face of the woman he loved and smiled before getting comfortable as he was going to wait for her to wake up._

**_End of Flash Back_**

He listened to her sing with soft eyes as she swayed up there slowly.

**_(You were my strength when I was weak_**  
><strong><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>**

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_**  
><strong><em>You gave me faith coz you believed<em>**

**_I'm everything I am_**  
><strong><em>Because you loved me<em>**

**_You were always there for me_**  
><strong><em>The tender wind that carried me<em>**  
><strong><em>A light in the dark shining your love into my life<em>**

**_You've been my inspiration_**  
><strong><em>Through the lies you were the truth<em>**  
><strong><em>My world is a better place because of you)<em>**

He grinned wider as she sang beautifully standing there with everyone's attention on her. He knew she could sing the best out of everyone here. He had heard her singing the petite's to bed a couple times while waiting for her; to walk her back to her room. Shifting on the sofa he felt something in his pocket and remembered what he had bought earlier that day.

He had already asked Mystique, Logan, Pyro, Lance and Dazzler for permission on asking his Chere to marry him. They had all said yes but had threatened him with torture and death if he ever hurt her.

**_(You were my strength when I was weak_**  
><strong><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>**  
><strong><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>**  
><strong><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>**

**_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach_**  
><strong><em>You gave me faith coz you believed<em>**

**_I'm everything I am_**  
><strong><em>Because you loved me X2)<em>**

Rogue grinned as she saw the song was coming to an end and decide to sing the last verse to her beau over there on the couch with his own grin. she locked her eyes with his and her smile turned to soft and inviting.

**_(I'm everything I am_**  
><strong><em>Because you loved me)<em>**

**_(Celine Dion Because You Loved Me Lyrics)_**

She finished and the whole room erupted in whistles and clapping for her. Blushing bright red she sat down the microphone and walked over to Remy. She yelped softly as he pulled her into his arms onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck softly and placed a kiss on it before both settled down and watched the kids get up there and sing some more.

"Well it has been an interesting night. Rogue perhaps you can take over our music class." Offered Charles to the blushing southern female as she muttered she would think about it.

**Up their room**

Rogue walked around the room and stretched. She had changed into a thin cotton blood red night gown and was staring out the window as Remy was getting ready for bed also. She smiled softly as strong and well toned arms wrapped around her before a head rested on her shoulder.

"Wat yo' tinkin mon chere?" He asked softly beside her ear and hugged her close to his body and nuzzled her neck gently.

"Nothin really. Only that I am glad that I have you in my life." She spoke as she turned around and looked up to him with a smile upon her face.

"De Remy tinkin dhe samething." He spoke before he slowly kissed her on the mouth and held her tightly to himself.

"Good." She spoke playfully as she pulled away from him with a soft laugh as he tugged her back into his arms.

"Chere moi has t' ask yo' something important." Remy spoke softly receiving her full attention at the serious of his voice.

"Is everything okay?" She asked as he moved and grabbed something off the nightstand and walked back over to her. She froze in pure shock as he got down on knee and looked up at her with serious and love filled eyes.

"Dis Cajun loves you more dhan anything Marie. Yo's das one ding no one das ever done before. Yo' dhave captured moi's heart and never returned it. Would yo' do me dhe honor of become moi wife dan de mother moi's children in de future?" He asked as he opened up and velvet square box.

Rogue gasped as she saw the ring. It was a two card shaped in the king and queen of hearts with emeralds and rubies embedded in it. It reminded her of hers and his eyes and the name of the cards made her chuckle softly. Moving her eyes back to his own she found he was starting to look nervous.

"Yes, Swamp Rat. I'll marry you and be the mother of your children." She spoke with a tear falling down her cheek and smiled as he picked her up and twirled her in a circle.

"Tanks goodness Chere. Yo' had dis Cajun worried." Smiled Remy as he looked down at her and kissed her hard on the mouth as she kissed him back.

Picking her bridal style he carried her over to the bed and laid her down gently while laying down on top of her. Moving he trailed his hands up her sides and brought up the nightgown she was wearing and pulled it over her head leaving her in her underwear.

Rogue gasped arched her back as he started to attack her neck with soft nips and gentle licks to sooth them. She moved her hands over his chest and arched more into him as he stroked her sides with his fingers slowly.

Moving his head he dipped down and kissed her softly again before pulling off her underwear before he got rid of his own and laid back down between her thighs locked his eyes with her. He felt as she raised her legs up to cradle him and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"I love you." She murmured softly as his eye softened on her with a gentle look as he stroked the side of her face.

"Je vous aime aussi et va pour toujours faire." (I love you as well and forever will) He spoke back in French knowing she could understand him. He slowly entered and with a soft push as she arched into moaning his real name.

**Next Morning.**

Rogue leaned against the counter in the kitchen with a steamy cup of coffee and in a pair of jean shorts and a tank-top. She was looking out the window and watched as the rain poured down out-side and smirked knowing Storm was letting it rain to water the plants and trees.

"Morning kid." Logan smiled as he walked in and grabbed a cup of coffee as well before joining her in leaning against the counter.

"Morning dad. Mom keep you up half the night?" She joked out as he gave a bark of laughter and nodded to her.

She watched out-side for a few more minutes till Logan started to sniff and frown. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he looked at her before traveling down to her stomach.

"Something you wanna tell me?" He asked and watched closely as she looked at him in confusion before smiling.

"Guess who finally asked me?" She lifted up her left her hand and showed her finger to her father figure and showed him the ring.

"About damn time. Now that is not what I was saying." He began but was interrupted as Dazzler and Kitty came dragging their feet into the room and headed right for the coffee.

Others began to file into the room and Remy kissed her softly as he finally dragged himself out of bed. She laughed softly and pushed his hair back down for him and smiled as he grumbled under his breath.

"The kid and Gumbo are getting married." Logan spoke silencing the whole room and waited two seconds before squeals were heard and he received two death glare from said people as almost everyone bombarded them with happy looks and cheers.

"Asshole." muttered Rogue as she thought of ways to skin him alive and sighed as for the fourth time in the past five minutes someone picked her hand.

**Hour later**

Rogue was finishing her last cup of coffee before she was going to work out. That Logan had forgotten something till now.

"And the kid is no longer allowed in the danger room cause her and Gumbo are having a kid of their own." he grinned as he once again silenced the whole room.

Rogue's mouth fell open as she dropped her coffee cup and let it smash on the ground. She stood frozen in place as did Remy with his mouth hanging open.

"I ... what... ah fuck what the hell did you just say." Rogue sputtered out with wide eyes to Logan as he grinned at her.

"I said you and Gumbo are having a kid. I can hear the babies heart beat and your scents off." He spoke with a roll of his eyes before he walked out of the room.

Rogue looked at Remy but yelped as he swung her up into his arms with grinning like a loon to her. She gasped but returned it as he kissed her before picking her up and carrying her out of the room.

"Well someone is going to celebrate." Laughed out Storm with a smile as she shook her head before going to find a certain blue elf of hers.

Rogue smiled as she was laid down on the bed. She grinned as she had finally got her happy ending in the arms of the man she loved and Because he loved her as well.


End file.
